Tubular bodies produced by a centrifugal casting process and consisting of copper or alloys thereof, particularly of bronze, and used as a raw material for the production of bushings, rings and other shaped bodies suffer from the draw-back that the outer zone and the inner zone are different in structure from the remaining zone of the casting. The outer zone has gas inclusions over a considerable thickness to such an extent that this outer zone is unsuitable and must be removed on a lathe. The inner layer is porous and contains oxides and the thickness of the inner layer primarily depends on the cooling speed of the melt and the rapidity, respectively, of transition from the liquid state into the solid state. Up till now, in centrifugal casting processes for copper and copper alloys, particularly bronze, the centrifugal casting mold additionally had to be relatively slowly filled and sometimes also non-uniformly filled for the purpose of avoiding so-called pin-holes, but this has as a consequence inexact dimensions at the inner side of the casting and non-uniform temperature stress of the mold. A further consequence is increased material consumption and a rapid mold wear. Furthermore, the structure and the technical properties of the casting frequently are strongly different, what in most cases cannot be tolerated. Furthermore, the mold must be kept at a relatively high temperature for limiting gas evolution at the area of the inner wall of the mold.